Fixtures, such as light fixtures, are installed at varying heights and orientations according to the desired application. For instance, when used in a parking lot light fixtures are mounted to supports, such as light posts, that elevate the fixtures to provide a wide application of light to the parking lot. Similarly, other fixtures, such as loudspeakers, hangers, instruments or the like are at times installed on supports to provide a desired placement for the fixture.
In at least some examples each fixture has a varied installation footprint including a bracket or plate having a plurality fasteners or fastener features (e.g., holes) provided in a pattern unique to the fixture. The installer uses a template or measures the position of the fastener features and then forms corresponding fastener features on the support. For instance, the installer measures the pattern of fastener features and then drills a corresponding set of fastener features in the support. This process is repeated for each fixture coupled with the support. For example, with a light post that will position four light fixtures, the installation footprint is drilled into the support four times, once for each fixture. After preparation of the support each of the fixtures is coupled to the support, for instance with bolts, screws or rivets driven through the fastener features on each of the fixtures and the corresponding features formed on the support.